rbkosfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
A young and quiet assassin, Adam is a young kid who strives to be the strongest thing to ever exist. Background Not much is known about Adams past. His entire family were a group of assassins who did nearly anything for money. Eventually the Admin Force found out where they stayed, and raided the entire base. Only a few survived the raid, and Adams parents and little sister were killed. Adam, his brother and cousins found a place to stay in the desert but he decided to leave to master his skills and find a way to revive his family. Personality Adam is usually quiet towards most people he don't know. Towards people he know, he is a laid back guy who cracks a lot of jokes. He usually tries to get done things as fast as possible, and never apologizes for anything. At times, he enjoys playing around with his opponents . Appearance Adam usually wears a hoodie, or sometimes he just wears a plain white t-shirt. Occasionally he wears his sisters headband. He wears sport sneakers like Jordans. Abilities & Powers Abilities Master Weapon Specialist:' '''Adam is very proficient with weapons, it's his preferred way to fight. '''Dual Knives: '''Adam wields a pair of small knives. These knives are enchanted so that it can cut through magic, although stronger magic will break right through the enchantment. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Adam is one of the fastest characters in the entire verse. He often boasts about how fast he is. He always uses his speed advantage in most fights he's in. Master Strategist:' Adam is very good at reading people. He is very good at predicting attacks and figuring out how to counter it in the heat of battle. Stealth: Adam is a proficient tracker and spy who knows how to blend in with the environment. Powers Timebreak: Timebreak is his most dominate Syn ability. With this ability, he can bend time its self. He can slow down and speed up time or objects. '''Timebreak - Reset: This spell allows Adam to send time back a few minutes. He can only use this move a few times a year and it comes with the risk of rapid aging. Timebreak - Memories: With this spell, Adam can send himself or someone back in time to see something in the past for a limited amount of time. While in the past, they cannot physically touch or communicate with anything. Breaker Style: Physics Break - Teleportion: This ability allows Adam to teleport a object closer to him. but because he haven't mastered the skill, he has to be kinda close to make the spell work, making it a little useless. Fire Break - Lions Passion: This skill allows Adam to start a fire from a far range, however he was only able to pull it off once and the move missed. Lightning Style: This style allows Adam to manipulate Lightning, although Adam hasn't really used it offensively, mostly for travel. Lightning Style - Unlucky Striker: This allows Adam to send lightning to strike somewhere, where he will appear where the lightning strike once it's done. Weaknesses Low Durability: Adam has very low durability, He cannot take a hit, so he has to use his speed or Gale Style: Light Barrier to avoid taking damage Low physical strength: Adam himself is not very strong. He relys on his weapons to do any damage, unless he uses his Syn abilities. Low Resistance to fire: For whatever reason, Adam seems to take more damage from explosive and fire attacks. When he sees someone who can manipulate fire, he usually gets more defensive. High ego: Adams ego can usually affect him in battle. He will attempt to play around with his enemies, even when they outclass him. Category:Character Category:Roblox Squad